oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Plague City
Details Walkthrough Gathering the items 's house.]] * spawn in west of . You can get in by squeezing through a loose railing on the north side, or you can get the berries via Telegrab. Additionally, you can buy dwellberries from in the on the of the on the east side or even grow them yourself with level 36 . * can easily be bought in the in for 24 , or from in for 18. It also spawns in the general store. * 's picture can be found in 's house. It's on a table. *A and a can be found behind Edmond's house. * can be obtained by using a bucket on a . There are dairy cows on a farm near the north entrance to , southeast of the and east of the wheat. *The fastest way to obtain the is to buy a from a baker in and grind it with a or cut it with a . Chocolate bars can also be bought from Heckel Funch on the of the Tree Gnome Stronghold, as well as in and . The bakers in Ardougne also sell chocolate bars. * is most easily obtained on the small peninsula behind the Alternatively, you can buy snape grass from for 175 reward points, or from the for }}}} coins. Starting the quest ''Items required: Dwellberries, 4 buckets of water, a spade, and a rope.'' .]] Once you talk to , he'll tell you to talk to his wife about getting some sort of protection against the plague. His wife, , is just inside the house (or wandering outside), and she'll tell you she can make a if you get her some . Give her the berries, and she'll give you a mask. If you need a spare, there will be one in the cupboard. Also, make sure you take the picture of Elena from inside the house while you're there. Talk to Edmond again, and he'll tell you about his plan to dig under the wall and get into . First, you'll need to soften the ground. Use your on the mud patch behind his house (between the cabbages potatoes). You can use one bucket, but you'll have to keep refilling it with the sink inside. Then use the on the softened ground. You'll fall under and find Edmond there as well. Walk south, and you'll find a pipe blocked by bars. After pulling it to no avail, just use a on the pipe, and talk to Edmond to pull the grate off. Put on your gas mask and climb inside to go into West Ardougne. Finding Elena ''Items required: Elena's picture.'' Once inside , talk to . He's standing a few paces to the east. Show him 's picture. He'll tell you to go check the Rehnison house and give you a book that he borrowed from them. Head north and a little west (see picture) to find the house sitting right up against the edge of the wall. They'll let you in when you mention you have the book. Once inside, talk to or , and then go upstairs and talk to the daughter of the household, , who'll tell you more about Elena's whereabouts. Head back out of the house and south of the town square to find the house the girl told you about. You'll recognise it because of a big black "X" on the doors. Attempt to open the doors; the s won't let you in because it's been hit hard by the plague. Tell them that you're looking for a kidnapped girl, and they'll tell you you need permission from to enter the house. Getting inside ''Items required: A bucket of milk, chocolate dust and snape grass.'' Go back to the town square and go into the large building just north of the manhole. Ask the clerk, who is through the door, then tell him you're there for something very important (Say, "This is urgent though!"), and he'll let you inside to see . He can hardly talk to you, though, as he's badly hung over. He'll give you a tatty piece of paper with a recipe for a . To make it, put the into the , and add . Give the concoction to him (be sure to use the snape grass on the chocolatey milk or else you'll drink it), and tell him that the mourners won't listen to you. After, he'll give you a that grants the permission you need to go search for in the plague house. .]] Head back to the house, and try to enter again. The s will try to stop you, but when given the warrant from Bravek they'll be rather at a loss, giving you a chance to sneak inside. Once inside, search the barrel to the west of the staircase to find . Elena is downstairs. Go downstairs and unlock the door with the key you just found, and release the grateful girl. Head back to the manhole and talk to to finish the quest. You can then get back outside using the mud pile on the east wall of the sewer. Rewards Mining experience *A magic scroll, letting you use the Ardougne Teleport if your Magic level is 51 or above. After you read it, you'll memorise the spell. Usage of an Ardougne teletab also requires the completion of this quest. }} Required for completing Completion of Plague City is required for the following: * *